The present invention relates to ski carrying apparatus, and particularly to means for hand carrying skis and poles to and from a skiing area.
One of the annoyances which detract from the enjoyment of the sport of skiing is the difficulty of carrying the equipment required, namely, a pair of skis, a pair of ski poles, a pair of ski boots, and extra sweaters and the like, from the parking lot to the ski area. As the popularity of skiing increases, this walk becomes more and more lengthy, and is a particular annoyance to women and children.
Skis and poles are awkward items to carry by hand, and many attempts have been made to provide a simple means for binding the items together so that they can be more easily carried. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,672, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,388, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,695. However, none of the devices presently available have achieved wide usage although the need for such a device is well known.
The reasons why currently available ski and pole carrying apparatus are not generally used are apparently two-fold. The first reason is that the devices are difficult and time consuming to properly attach to the skis and poles, and they therefore cause more problems than they solve. Such devices employ buckles and like fastening means which are difficult to handle, particularly in cold temperatures when the skier is wearing heavy gloves. Furthermore, the baskets on the poles often interfere with the operation of the device. The second reason is that such prior art devices are bulky and have sharp metal components, so that they cannot be safely and conveniently stored in the skier's pocket while he is skiing. Since the purpose of the apparatus is to carry skis and poles to and from the slopes, it is essential that the apparatus be stored on the skier's person while he is skiing.